DOOM BOX
Outskirts of San Francisco, California Northern California still struggles to maintain its natural beauty, even though it is teeming with people and fighting with all the problems of a modern society. For the most part, the hilly green city of San Francisco succeeds in that venture. Still, you get the sense of vast overcrowding pushing at the seams of this place, where no privacy can truly be afforded. Even the outskirts and suburbs overflow with people. A classic, featureless flying saucer is hovering around a suburb of San Fransisco. Given the fact that giant alien robots can be seen fairly often around town, this doesn't cause QUITE as much commotion as it might otherwise. Still, it's an unauthorized saucer-ing...which means the standard wary police cordon has been established...and the good news is, they've even managed to call in some Autobots! The bad news? One of them is Grimlock. "Hnnn. How long thems be there?" he asks, peering at the saucer, most unimpressed. Astrotrain says, "Uh, just checkin but, when these things go off, we wanna be as far away from em as possible right?" Tetrajet is flying along, minding his own business. The lastest Three Days Grace CD is blasting in his cockpit CD player and hes just out riding air currents and being a jet. Now as usual, when this Seeker is just out goofing off is when he gets into the most trouble and chances are this day will be no different. As hes flying and jamming, he spots some weird disk shaped flying... saucer hovering over a large Earthling city; San fransico. That gets his attention and he veers over toward it, bringing his weapons online along the way. Shockwave says, "It is preferable but not strictly necessary." Fairway responded to the call, glad for the opportunity to get out of the medbay for a little while. He arrived poste haste, both intrigued and wary about the prospect of extraterrestrial visitation. He stands to Grimlock's right, hands on his hips, looking up at the craft. "A good question, friend Grimlock. APart from that, I also wonder how they managed to bypass Earth's atmospheric defenses." Brawl is floating along in a seemingly abandoned scrap yard, looking for something. The Combaticon is completely unaware of any flying saucers of any sort, unless they're like Fragment or whoever. "Ugh, Brawl need find new teammate!" he scowls, picking through the junkyard with abandon; flipping over cars left and right. "Maybe if Brawl find decent piece of junk to replace him Onslaught, Galvytron let Brawl become Combaticon leader!!!" "Not that long, actually." A helpful (and brave!) National Guard lieutenant answers Grimlock. "It's just floating there, as if waiting for somebody-" And that's when the saucer speaks! Or, well, whoever's inside does. "EARTHLINGS. WE COME IN PEACE." says a synthesized voice. "WE ONLY SEEK THE CYBERTRONIC LIFE BEINGS THAT HAVE COLONIZED YOUR PLANET." Grimlock just stares (not noticing Windshear's approach)- and he glances down at Fairway. "Them's talkin' 'bout us." Tetrajet is closing in on the saucer when it suddenly speaks. He pulls up and hovers, <"And just who or what are you to be seeking /us/ out?"> he asks instantly regretting that he just drew attention to himself from this flying saucer.... "And the Decepticons, perhaps," Fairway replies, "of course we must respond. We..." It's then that he notices Windshear. He shakes his head and grimaces. "Speaking of which...we need to address this situation before that Decepticon can complicate it further." He steps forward and raises his hand. "Salutations," he calls up at the ship, "I am Fairway, an Autobot. What is your business here?" Brawl is busy tossing scrap heaps left and right, some humans in the area scurrying away from the Combaticon simpleton. "Brawl should have led in first place, him Onslaught think too much!" he jests, punching in a broken down crane and bending the construction vehicles arm into a pretty bow tie. "Hawawaha..huh? What that?" Brawl asks, looking up to see a neat little saucer hovering around in the air. Turns out, it's chatting with Windshear; that dumb Seeker. "Hey, that Seeker who owe BRAWL A ROO-BEE!" he yells out, hovering in the air and towards the scene; still only about twenty feet off the ground though. "Hnn. Which 'septi-con am that? Hn. Not matter. Me Grimlock SPLODE HIM ANYWAY." And with that, Grimlock brings up his Galaxial rocket launcher with a *KA-CHUNK!* leveling the weapon at the seekerjet- but not firing...yet. Meanwhile, the saucer stays put, but makes another proclaimation: "WE SEEK THOSE CYBERTONIANS THAT DESTROYED THE PLANET CAMBRIA!" Tetrajet puts it in reverse suddenly and gets some distance between he and the flying saucer. He also doesnt say a word but hears Brawl suddenly from below talking about rubies. <"Mech, I gave you that ruby, enough already!"> he radios on short band and seriously debates if he should put in a call to base on this spacecraft. "Just a moment," Fairway says, not daring to try and put a hand on Grimlock, "Don't fire just yet. We don't want to incite these visitors to violence, if we can help it." He thinks for a bit, watching Windshear and the UFO by turns. "It seems to be referring to the Decepticons - if I remember correctly." Brawl continues hovering along, still a ways off from the entire debacle. "Huh, saucer thingy not have poypole symbol. Why him Windsmear not shoot it already?" Pulling up about fifty feet behind the Autobots, the Combaticon does something against all logic. Well, at least for Brawl anyways. He lies in wait, contemplating further action. "Maybe him Seeker traitor just like Onslaught?!?!" Brawl gasps, trying to keep quiet and out of sight. His shortwave is turned off, so the Combaticon never gets the message from Windshear. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Protected. Grimlock , to his credit, doesn't blow anything up. Yet. "Hnn." he grunts, and then peers at the saucer. "Uuuuh. Us Autobots not 'splode you stupid planet! Them septi-cons did it!" and he points at the fleeing Windshear. "See! Him run 'way!" There is a pause...and then the saucer's unseen speakers rumble again. "ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL US? OUR SCANS CLEARLY SHOW YOU ARE CYBERTONIAN. CYBERTONIANS DESTROYED CAMBRIA. THEREFORE, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ACTION." Tetrajet notices Grimlock then and sees the Dinobot point up at him and then hears the voice from the ship answer. "Indeed." He rasps suddenly as he notices another Autobot with theh Dinosaur but isnt sure just yet where Brawl got off to, "And those below were the very ones who destroyed Cambria..." he adds as charmingly as he can muster with his Grimlock choke hold destroyed voice now.... "With all due respect," Fairway answers earnestly, "there has been a mistake. We are Cybertronians, yes, but we are a species at war, and we are divided into two factions. The particular Cybertronians responsible for the destruction of Cambria - which we deeply regret - were members of the faction called Decepticon. They are our rivals, and have ever been, and if you would stand against them to demand justice than we, the Autobots, shall stand with you." He points in the direction of Windshear. "THAT is a Decepticon!" Brawl is peering from behind crates, in such a fashion that would make even Ravage proud. He hasn't made a mistake or overly loud sound YET. "Seeker still making talky talk with saucer thing. Autobottom make talky talk too, maybe him in kohoots with him Seeker? Brawl need to know more before making brash akshun!" he mutters silently to himself, stepping from crate to crate. For the most part, he's remaining undetected and silent; however improbable that is. "THERE ARE SEVERAL FACTIONS OF CYBERTONIANS? THIS IS UNFORTUNATE. EVEN OUR SUPERIOR SENSORS CANNOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE." At this, even Grimlock looks confused. "IT SADDENS OUR EMOTIONAL STATUS TO HEAR THIS, AS WE ARE NOW UNABLE TO REWARD THE DESTROYERS OF CAMBRIA." Tetrajet pauses when he hears this latest comment from the beings in the saucer. He considers that this just might be a trick so hes not about to correct the creatures yet. "And what were you going to reward those with, who destroyed Cambria?" he asks quietly as he inches just a tad closer. "WE HAVE COME TO BESTOW GREAT RICHES AND HONORS UPON THE DESTROYERS OF CAMBRIA! WITH THE DISINTEGRATION OF THE SEAT OF THE ASSEMBLY OF WORLDS, MANY PREVIOUS ECONOMICAL AND MILTARY RESTRICTIONS AGAINST OUR RACE HAVE BECOME INVALIDATED. IT IS MOST CONVENIENT FOR US." "Me Grimlock no think it work that way..." "SILENCE!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "BLIGHT! This is your mentor. The Mentor formally known as THRUST. You can call me MIFKAT or Trust. Actually, you can call me MIFKAT." Blight says, "Can I call you moron?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "You just insulted your mentor. Alright, time for us to have fistfight! You're going to need to know how to get beat up by your superiors. Galvatron beats up a lackey on the hour. So I get to beat you up /now!/" Blight says, "You misunderstand, I asked if I could call you a moron, didnt necessarily called you one, Mifkat." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "FIGHT!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I have bested many in my days. I have barraged Ramjet's audio receptors until the point that he has vanished. I have done so much. Now, Blight, I have to beat you up. And I wish I could give you a frowney emoticon face to show you how much that will pain me." Fairway puts his hand to his chin and casts a glance back at Grimlock. "If your business is with our enemies," he says, "then perhaps we should consider you among them. Indeed, the destruction of an entire asteroid and the violent dissolution of the Assembly of Worlds is monstrous, if I may speak for my brethren." He must choose his words very carefully so as not to sound threatening. "We'd have you meet our leaders, newcomers. Even the airspace here is owned - this is a planet out living beings with extensive territorial claims." Blight says, "the last time I sprayed someone, The mighty Galvatron Galvacannoned me." Sweep Commander! Thrust laughs and falls off his chair making a thud on the radio. "I don't think Galvatron has done anything like that in months! Good to know he is still up to be amazing." Windshear says, "Spayed? whuu?" Blight says, "So excuse me while I go find something to eat." Brawl is still sneaking around, or trying his hardest to remain unseen. It's not so much his immense skill as a ninja assassin as it is a friggin' huge flying saucer is in the air making demands. This does not occur to the Combaticon, as he slips closer towards Fairway and Grimlock. "Brawl need to call for advice. Who though?" he mutters to himself, muttering some more into his radio. Tetrajet listens to the saucer speak again. "What would you do to those that destroyed Cambria if it was rebuilt?" he asks suddenly. Why? Only Windshear knows... "Uuuh. Yeah! What him say!" Grimlock says- and he levels his Galaxial Rocket Launcher at the saucer. "Me Grimlock am leader so me Grimlock say GO AWAY!" There's nothing even like a red light to indicate where the saucer is 'looking'- but somehow its attention goes to Windshear. "THIS IS AN ATTEMPT AT...HUMOR? CAMBRIA CANNOT BE REBUILT. IT HAS BEEN OBLITERATED BY CYBERTONIAN SUPER WEAPONRY NEARLY AS ADVANCED AS OUR OWN. IT IS AN ADMIRABLE ACCOMPLISHMENT." Fairway senses the situation is getting out of Autobot control. He doesn't want to have to start shouting... not with Grimlock and a Decepticon both present. That galaxial rocket launcher isn't doing much to calm him down. He turns around to look at Grimlock, and he may now be facing Brawl. "If we attack that craft, we could be starting a war. We need to contact Autobot City - or someone - to advise us how to proceed. Time may be of the essence, as well." Brawl tip-toes to another crate, accidentally crunching an empty keg underneath his foot. The Combaticon silently curses himself and slips back behind cover, inching himself as close to the ground as possible. "Did him Autobottom hear Brawl?" he mutters to himself, still trying to listen to their conversation. Combat: Brawl compares his Agility to Fairway's Accuracy: Success! "Indeed it has." Windshear rasps, "So since you can not tell /us/ apart, what will you do now?" "Bah!" Grimlock says, and turns to glare at Fairway. "Me Grimlock am MILITARY COMMANDER! And me Grimlock say me no CARE if me start war! That me Grimlock JOB." he half-yells at the poor engineer. Meanwhile, Windshear's question doesn't go unanswered: "YOUR PRIMITIVE NON-MONOCULTURE IS PUZZLING, BUT IRRELEVANT. WE SHALL LEAVE A PROPER TRIBUTE AND TRUST YOU WILL MAKE SURE IT GETS INTO PROPER HANDS." And with that, the Saucer drops...a box. Windshear says, "Attention any Decepticons of high rank. There is a situation here..." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Yessss?" Windshear says, "Aliens in san fransico... want to reward those who destroyed Cambria..." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "ALIENS" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Take their space money and then destroy them" Blight says, "I want to devour them." The Brawl says, "Don't trust him Windsmear, him talky talking with aliens like Autobottoms. Brawl think he in kohoots with Onslaught!" Windshear says, "Theres a... flying saucer over San Fransico... wanting to know who destroyed Cambria... there are bots here.. I said it was them, they said it was us... now they have dropped a box ... they want to reward those responsible ..." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Oh, it's probably a doom box, get out of there" Fairway fails to detect Brawl as he turns back just in time to see the box begin to fall. "Primus!" He dashes forward, unspacing his rifle, fully expecting to take enemy fire. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Blight, eat the box!" Windshear says, "I dont trust this which is also why I tried to lead blame on the Autobots... but if this is something the Empire can use... I dont want to make this call which is why Im asking now." Blight says, "Fine fine..." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Or get the box and we stash it on Pluto" Blight says, "I said I am going to eat it." Windshear says, "have at it little bug" Brawl steps out from behind the crates, leveling his Electron Gun at Fairway's back. There's no way he's letting either the Seeker nor the Autobots get ahold of this prize! "Freeze Autobottom!" he shouts, lifting into the air and pulling the trigger on his weapon; which is set to stun as opposed to kill. Swindle must have been tinkering with it. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brawl strikes Fairway with his Electron Gun attack! -4 From the sky comes a terrible sight, as Blueshift slowly hovers down, arms folded. "As senior officer, I command you to secure the DOOM BOX, Windshear!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Do not let Blight devour the box" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Thrust you may cut off Blight's legs if he does so" Tetrajet sees Blueshift decending and hhears the order. The jet shifts toward the flying saucer as if looking at it then he starts to decend, "As you command, Blueshift." he rasps and dives downward toward the box the ship set down. The Brawl says, "Don't let him Windsmear get box, he traitor!" Windshear says, "I am no traiter! Why do you say that, Brawl?" Blight flies to San Francisco and begins to fly for the box. "Hold on a second, that box is mine to eat!" He bellows as he tries to hurry after windshear, screeching at the jet to try and scare it away. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Last I heard you were Onslaught's best buddy Brawl, his RIGHT ARM MAN" The Brawl says, "Hey shaddup Blueguy! Brawl watch Galvytron's back after him Onslaught steal ship and turn coats!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Watch your mecha-tongue Brawl. With Onslaught's loss, Military will soon come under Aerospace, and then you will be forced to shine my boots" "Weapons are being fired, Commander Glorn! Reccomend evasive action!" So says a voice somewhere within the saucer- and then there's a pause. "...someone left the comm system on, didn't they?" "DISREGARD OUR LAST MESSAGE." so says the Saucer. "WE SHALL NOW DEPART. ENJOY YOUR SPECTACULAR GIFT, CYBERTRONS!" "Grr! You not get 'way that easy!" so Grimlock says- and immediately, the dinocommander soars up- grabbing ahold of the flying saucer as it starts to rise- soon dissapearing from sight! (It looks like Grimlock's punching it anyway, at least). And in its wake? One silvery square box, about the size of a volkswagon. With an insecticon on it. And a seeker diving for it, too! The Brawl says, "Bah, you lucky we let you flyguys have own teamthing. I think you all sissy and fraid of Brawl, so youse not wanna be in Military!" Fairway goes sprawling as he's shot in the back! He is taken completely by surprise, and his momentum carries him quite nicely onto his face with his limbs flailing. He drops his rifle, and scrambles to retrieve it after he's pushed himself back to his feet. He looks to the recently arrived Decepticons with a hopeless expression. "Back away, insect," he hisses to Blight. "You'll not have that today!" Combat: Fairway misses Stinkbug with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Windshear rasps. "Brawl, I suggest you move before I slam you off that box." Blueshift hovers above the ground, drawing his speed-gun and aiming it at Fairway. "You will note that you are the one outnumbered and outgunned Autobot. Also, you cannot FLY. The DOOM BOX is ours!" He aims his deadly speed gun and shoots at the Autobot! Combat: Blueshift strikes Fairway with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Fairway's Agility. (Crippled) The Brawl says, "Brawl not on box, and him Seeker try to; Brawl beat face in good!" Windshear sounds a bit sheepish..." Disregard that last comm. It was meant for /Blight/..." shuts off the comm muttering somethign about blight/brawl/blight/brawl.... Blight says, "Try and smash me, and I will spray your optics and face plate." Windshear says, "I am under orders to retrieve that box, bug... You have about 3 seconds to get off of it, I am not slowing down..."" Blight screeches at Windshear, and vents open as if to back up his threat. "Try and smash me, and I will spray your optics and face plate." He says as he sprays out at the decepticon coming for him. Tetrajet extends the cabled claws that most seekers seem to have and latches onto the box regardless if Blight is still on it or not and then pulls up hard, taking off with the box. Blight screeches and holds on, and sprays the whole length and the tetrajet, of course with the hard pulling, there is a good chance he could spray someone else. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Tetrajet with his Horrific Stench attack! -4 Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Oh for" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Blight, stand down and let Windshear do his job" Blight says, "Brawl ordered me not to." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Thrust, I want you to cut off all of Blight's legs for attacking Windshear in the middle of an important mission" Blight says, "Thrust told me to do what Brawl said..." Brawl continues to rise in the air, his rifle still aimed at the Autobot when Blueshift unleashes a devastating attack upon him. Bored with a double team, the Combaticon stares as the saucer and Grimlock rise into the air. Shrugging, his attention is drawn back towards the box; and the traitor! Lowering himself into position, "It bad enough Brawl have to be on team with youse two, but do you have to scream like femmes?" he blares out at the pair of flailing Decepticons. Lowering himself to the ground, Brawl transforms into his tank mode. Cannon raising to target both of them, <> The weapon discharges a sonic wave of force, headed for the both of them and the box. Brawl transforms into his Tank mode. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tank misses Tetrajet with his Two for One special! Area attack! Combat: Tank strikes Stinkbug with his Two for One special! Area attack! Windshear sounds like hes gagging. "He..sprayed me!!" he gags again. "Primus this... stinks..." Blueshift facepalms, because BOY this is embaressing as the Deceptions steal defeat from the jaws of victory. "BRAWL! Perhaps NONE of them are traitors! Stop it!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Uuuuugh" "Wait I am not a trai-GAAH!" Blight screeches as he is hit and he falls off the box, slamming into the ground groaning as he landed on his metal head and turns over, sorta dazed. Blight says, "That...hurt.." Windshear mutters, "And you stink..." Blight says, "Didnt I spray you...so you stink?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ugh, even in Medical I can't escape the idiocy!" Blight says, "This is what happened when Brawl and blueshift are in command..." Tetrajet is grateful the bug got blown off and retracting his clawed cables he reasserts his hold on the box. Then goes into a holding pattern above where the rest are to wait for the order to retreat. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Brawl ISNT in command" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "He is a peon" <> Brawl emits, transforming back into robot mode. Glancing all apathetic like from the busted up form of Blight back to Blueshift and finally up to Windshear and the box, the Combaticon shrugs and flies off. "This boring, Brawl go find Autobottom to SMASH!" And like that, he's away. Tank transforms into his Brawl mode. Combat: Brawl begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blueshift, Fairway, and Tetrajet Blight says, "Thrust ordered me to listen to Brawl." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Thrust is an /idiot/" The Brawl says, "Blueguy is peon. He not even fast color like Redguy!" Blight says, "And this is new information?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I ordered Blight to /EAT/ the box." Blueshift snaps his fingers at Windshear, whilst covering Fairway with his weapon. "Windshear, retreat with your box, take it to a secret location away from main Decepticon bases in case it is a DOOM BOX" Blight says, "which was what brawl was telling me." Blight says, "And why is Blueshift in charge anyway?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Because there is no God, Blight" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And people say /I'm/ incompetent, sheesh." Blight says, "You are denying the existance of galvatron?!" Fairway is knocked to the ground again, this time with a far more grievous injury. Blueshift's attack him him directly in the knee, causing it to invert and twist in a most unnatural way. He goes down on his left shoulder, holding the injured leg and shouting up at Blueshift. "May it mean YOUR doom if it is," he spits. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Hmmm point" Tetrajet receives his orders and lighting his afterburners, heads back toward base. Blueshift smartly draws his sword as he hovers towards Fairway. "Perhaps, but I might just kill you right here and now unless you don't leave sharpish. And tell your Autobot friends that we now possess the power and majesty of an alien race, and will unleash it against Rodimus Prime and his PEONS!" Blight says, "I was doing what thrust and brawl ordered me too, you blue twit!" Fairway scowls at Blueshift as he struggles to transform. "Prime will know, I assure you," he says, "and we will be beating down your down within a cycle. That is a promise." He finally manages to set his broken knee, albeit not without a considerable amount of pain and an airy yelp that leaves him embarrassed. Fairway transforms and rolls out, glad to be leaving with his life. Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! Combat: DeLorean begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tetrajet Decepticon Message: 2/154 Posted Author DOOM BOX Thu Dec 10 Blueshift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blueshift appears on a shaky hand-cam looking a bit pissed off. "Commendations to WINDSHEAR for recovering the DOOM BOX and generally being competant. I expect a report soon." "BLIGHT - for attacking Windshear whilst doing his duty, AND in front of Autobots no less, Thrust is to punish you in a cruel and inhuman manner." "BRAWL - for then shooting Windshear and Blight in the deluded belief that they are traitors, IN FRONT OF AUTOBOTS, I recommend military to come up with a cruel and unusual punishment. Potentially involving a spork and an orifice." Decepticon Message: 2/155 Posted Author BLIGHT'S PUNISHMENT Thu Dec 10 Thrust ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Thrust appears on the screen in front of some smoldering remains of a White Castle. He is holding up a box of burgers. "No, I have captured the DOOM BOX! I will gladly surrender this box of indigestional doom to you, LORD GALVATRON THE EVER-LIVING." Thrust then grins evilly, "Oh, and for punishment, Blight is to shadow BLUESHIFT to see how a true Decepticon works. Blight, you are to drink from Blueshift's mug. You will be like what Redshift is to Blueshift except we will call you BROWNSHIFT until you stop being so stinky. But good work on trying to eat the doom box. I'm glad you do somehow try to listen to orders." Thrust grins and shoots the webcam. Decepticon Message: 2/156 Posted Author The Flying Saucer Fri Dec 11 Windshear --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Decepticon spinny fades out and Windshears dreamy face appears. He looks his usual laid back self and he looks very freshly painted and polished. "Ok, this is Windshear." he rasps stating the obvious. "While out on patrol yesterday I came across a, flying saucer. I mean thats what it was -- a flying, Saucer. Anyway, they were looking for the Cybertronians that are now on Earth. They appeared hostile so I asked why they were looking for Transformers. They stated they were searching for those responsible for the destruction of Cambria." He pauses a beat then continues. "Now I am not going to sit there and inform them which faction was responsible for this without knowing what their true intentions were and by chance there were some Autobots in the area -- that Dinoclod Grimlock and the one who claims to be an Autobot: Fairway. So" he smirks, "I told them it was the Autobots." The Seeker shrugs, "If they were hostile it would take care of a few turbo foxes at once; see some Autobots destroyed and find out what was really going on." his smirk sours, "Of course the Autobots said it was the Decepticons which confused the aliens. They then stated" he reaches forward and with small transforming sounds inserts a finger into a slot on the computer and an alien voice suddenly says: "WE HAVE COME TO BESTOW GREAT RICHES AND HONORS UPON THE DESTROYERS OF CAMBRIA! WITH THE DISINTEGRATION OF THE SEAT OF THE ASSEMBLY OF WORLDS, MANY PREVIOUS ECONOMICAL AND MILITARY RESTRICTIONS AGAINST OUR RACE HAVE BECOME INVALIDATED. IT IS MOST CONVENIENT FOR US." "I have no clue who they may be." Windshear states, "The Autobots are being their typical pansy selves and confusing the aliens even more. Eventually they lowered a box from their ship stating:" WE SHALL LEAVE A PROPER TRIBUTE AND TRUST YOU WILL MAKE SURE IT GETS IN THE PROPER HANDS." Windshear removes his hand from the console and resets its form *small transforming sounds* "I will not make a decision of this nature for the Empire and was not interested in it for myself so I put a call out on chan for any commander in audioshot. Sheriff Blueshift and Commander Thrust responded. In the ensuring fight, Fairway was damaged, Grimlock attacked the alien vessel as it was leaving and is missing -- I presume hes with the ship. I retrieved the box as ordered, got sprayed by Blight in the process -- why cant we point him in the right direction when he does this?" he reaches forward to cut off the video but stops. "As far as the aliens are concerned, the only clue gleaned was the comment to a Commander Glom within their vessel when their comm. link was left open briefly. The full text report will be filed later today."